


Land of Thousand Paper Flowers

by Lieblos



Series: XiuHan Tales [6]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Fantasy, Fluff, M/M, Shounen-ai, XiuHan - Freeform, lumin - Freeform
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-28
Updated: 2018-04-28
Packaged: 2020-11-24 01:54:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20899718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lieblos/pseuds/Lieblos
Summary: Quando criança, Lu Han costumava a sonhar sempre com a mesma coisa, um mundo fantástico onde milhares de flores de papel cresciam do chão. E aquele garoto que sempre esperava-o próxima às flores, estava predestinado a encontrá-lo um dia fora dos sonhos.[XIUHAN] [SOULMATE AU] [FLUFFY]





	Land of Thousand Paper Flowers

**LAND OF THOUSAND PAPER FLOWERS**

Quando criança, Lu Han costumava a sonhar sempre com a mesma coisa.

Não era tudo igual, somente o lugar. Um mundo fantástico onde milhares de flores de papel cresciam do chão vermelho e o céu atingia o mais puro cinza perolado, às árvores brancas de folhas carmesim faziam contrastes com todo o ambiente coberto nas cores de uma paleta não diversificada e o rio de água de prata fluía por todo o lugar.

Ficava ali até que lua azul surgisse em meio ao céu negro repleto de estrelas cintilantes. E assim que a noite caísse naquele mundo, ele acordava no mundo real, sendo arrastado para fora de seu paraíso por sua própria mente ou o despertador a anunciar que era hora de se arrumar para ir para a escola.

Porém ele nunca se lembrava do que tinha sonhado, nunca. Somente quando voltava é que a memória de tudo o que ocorreu no dia anterior retornavam para si.

Naquele lugar não havia pessoas ou qualquer presença humana, só animais e toda a natureza única, deixando que Lu Han ficasse sozinho em meio a todo a terra onde ele se fez rei. Mas apesar de não ter ninguém para conversar, ele não se sentia solitário; pelo contrário, adorava poder fazer tudo o que quisesse quando quisesse em um lugar só seu. Não tinha tempo para sentir falta de presença humana.

Era um explorador. A cada dia ia mais e mais longe, xeretando e analisando tudo o que encontrava. E foi assim que finalmente encontrou um castelo abandonado e o limite de todo aquele mundo.

Lu Han se aproximou cautelosamente, a imensidão da construção em meio aos carvalhos o deixando impressionado e ao mesmo tempo com medo do desconhecido. A grande porta da entrada estava meio aberta como se tivesse sido deixada assim para que aquele que encontrasse pudesse entrar à vontade. 

E assim Lu Han o fez, totalmente animado em conhecer algo novo.

O castelo era oco por dentro, completamente enorme e sem nada, como se fosse uma miniatura e Lu Han uma formiga que o adentrava. Seus passos sobre o chão de mármore soavam por toda a área, rebatendo na estrutura de pedra e ecoando. Os olhos acastanhados não eram capazes de ver todos os detalhes dos desenhos gravados nas paredes, teto e chão, riscos vermelhos traçando rotas e formando ornamentos belos.

Lu Han estava tão imerso em sua fascinação, que não olhou por onde andava, acabando por trombar de frente em algo sólido, produzindo um barulho alto tanto do baque de seu corpo, quanto do som involuntário de dor.

Surpreso por não perceber, virou o rosto e procurou saber o que lhe causara isso, se deparando com o nada, tudo exatamente como havia visto há alguns segundos, o completo vazio em um enorme castelo.

Confuso, Lu Han ficou parado tentando entender o que acabara de acontecer, o cenho franzido e a boca contorcida em um gesto que fazia ao pensar. Até que deu de ombros, tratando tudo como alguma coisa esquisita daquele mundo desconhecido, e colocou-se a seguir em frente, só para mais uma vez bater em algo sólido o impedindo a passagem, o nariz passando a doer ao ir de encontro.

Dessa vez sabia que realmente havia algo ali e assim que o nariz parou de latejar, sua mão ainda o segurando como se ele fosse cair, tateou o ar com a outra, sua palma indo ao encontro à algo firme e gelado, uma parede invisível.

Lu Han a encarou — ou pelo menos era a sua intenção — espantado, a boca entreaberta quase em formato de O e os olhos arregalados. Então inesperadamente uma mensagem surgiu em meio a superfície, sendo pintada como uma caneta de tinta vermelha a escrever em um papel em caligrafia ocidental.

“Here your soulmate you will find, but your memories when you comeback will be left behind. Never forget what you feel and search the universe to make this real”.

Não conseguia entender o que estava escrito. Mas antes que pudesse explorar mais, retornou ao seu mundo subitamente com o barulho estridente do celular a tocar, despertando confuso com algo e tentando vasculhar sua memória em busca de saber o que sonhara para estar naquele estado, não conseguindo achar nada.

Na noite seguinte, assim que chegou, Lu Han tentou se recordar da localização do castelo e correu até ele, excitado em analisar aquela parede invisível no interior. Contudo a mensagem desaparecera, não deixando como ele saber onde a parede se encontrava.

Aproximou-se cautelosamente, a mão à frente do corpo para conseguir encontrar aquilo que não podia ver e não acabar batendo de cara outra vez. Assim que achou, um sorriso animado se formou entre seus lábios, tamanha era sua felicidade inocente.

Lu Han escorregou a palma da mão por toda a superfície dura, sentindo o frio que ela possuía dar-lhe um pequeno arrepio temporário antes de se acostumar. Com cuidado, deu três batidas fracas com o dedo dobrado, fazendo um som baixo de vidro se alastrar pelo vazio e tornar-se alto, muito mais alto do que esperava que iria ser, quase como um estrondo fino.

Contudo o som não foi se tornando baixo até morrer como deveria acontecer. Ele ecoou em dois sons e só então começou a desaparecer, fazendo o pequeno Lu Han franzir as sobrancelhas em estranhamento. 

Curioso, ele voltou a bater na parede, dessa vez com o punho e um pouco mais forte. Mas o barulho que soou foi de estalos, assustando Lu Han, que encarou o espaço a sua frente, deparando-se com um estranho desenho em formato de raio no ar. E quando o tocou para descobrir o que era, notou ser uma rachadura.

Uma rachadura na parede invisível.

Para sua preocupação, ela foi se tornando maior e maior, até que os olhos de Lu Han não conseguiram mais acompanhar o tamanho conforme ia chegando ao teto do castelo. E como em um piscar de olhos, a parede se transformou em pedaços, partes grandes e pequenas de vidros caindo ao chão como se fossem neve em uma noite de inverno, o vidro transformado em pó e cobrindo todo o mármore.

Os olhos de Lu Han se arregalaram com o ocorrido, mas foi a súbita aparição de alguém a exatos três metros à sua frente que o fez prender a respiração em espanto.

Havia um garoto gordinho um pouco menor que Lu Han, os cabelos castanhos bem claro, os olhos em um formato muito lindo e bochechas fartas que lembravam um hamster.

Os dois garotos ficaram a se encarar, estupefatos no mesmo lugar, ambos surpresos demais para falar qualquer coisa um com o outro. Até que Lu Han resolveu se pronunciar, perguntando em mandarim hesitantemente quem ele era, recebendo o nada como resposta por um longo tempo até que o garoto respondeu em coreano — que por sorte Lu Han entendia já que estudava há quase três anos o idioma devido a sua mãe obrigá-lo.

Mesmo com a comunicação um pouco limitada, tendo eles que se comunicar muitas vezes com gestos, Lu Han conseguiu descobrir que assim como a si, o garoto chamado Minseok — nome que por várias vezes pronunciou errado devido ao seu sotaque, até que apelidou o garoto de “Baozi” — também visitava aquele lugar todas as noites ao dormir e sempre que acordava, esquecia de tudo. E assim como Lu Han, ele também encontrou o castelo há pouco dias, viu a mensagem e a parede do seu lado desmoronou quando ele a tocou.

Ambos visitavam o mesmo lugar e quase praticamente ao mesmo tempo, tendo uma hora de diferença no máximo. Entretanto nunca foram capazes de se encontrarem por ali, como se cada um visitasse uma parte daquele mundo e somente agora que quebraram a barreira que os separava.

Seria uma curiosidade interessante de ser averiguada, mas por serem crianças não se importaram com tal fato, o fazendo ser ignorado e passando a se focarem em se conhecerem melhor.

Passaram uma certa parte do tempo conversando, descobrindo o que cada um gostava e o que fazia para se divertir, e depois de enjoarem devido ao tédio de ficarem parados sem fazer nada, decidiram brincar. Correram para fora do castelo e passaram boa parte do restante do tempo se escondendo em meio às árvores e os arbustos de rosas de papel preto ao brincarem de Pique e Esconde.

Mas uma hora Lu Han despertou para o mundo real e se esquecera de tudo outra vez.

Acordou praticamente com um sorriso no rosto e uma grande animação que impressionou sua mãe ao ver o filho descendo reluzente do quarto. Passou o dia ansioso com algo que não sabia o que poderia ser e quando a noite chegou, não enrolou sua mãe para não ir dormir, simplesmente se deitou na cama e esperou que o sono viesse. E ao retornar para o outro mundo, imediatamente procurou por Minseok, o encontrando a sua espera sob uma árvore de tronco negro, as folhas rubras espalhadas ao seu lado e até mesmo sobre si.

Assim começou a amizade dos dois, que todas as noites se encontravam em seu mundo secreto e unicamente dos dois.

E com o tempo Lu Han e Minseok foram crescendo.

Suas vidas fora daquele mundo continuavam. Passaram do Ensino Fundamental para o Médio, fizeram novos amigos, erram e aprenderam, viveram como qualquer pessoa viveria. No entanto, sempre que dormiam, voltavam um para o outro e dividiam suas vidas.

Assistiram-se passar pela puberdade, pêlos bem ralos crescendo no rosto um do outro e toda a bagunça de hormônios que começaram a enfrentar. Souberam o dia exato que viram o primeiro pornô, pego escondido do irmão mais velho no caso de Minseok e do tio de um amigo no caso de Lu Han. Foram os primeiros a saber sobre suas inseguranças e o medo do que sentiam sobre a própria sexualidade, uma confidência que não conseguiram contar nem mesmo para os seus pais. Um foi o primeiro beijo do outro, algo tão suave quanto a brisa fresca que circundava seus cabelos e que terminou com seus rostos vermelhos e sorriso tímidos.

Estavam constantemente em fase de mudança e um acompanhou o crescimento do outro como grandes amigos que nunca eram capazes de se recordarem ao acordarem das coisas que dividiam naquele mundo mágico; porém que guardavam de forma muito querida todas as informações em seu subconsciente.

Mas com toda essa convivência com Minseok nasceu algo no fundo do coração de Lu Han. Um sentimento cultivado por todos aqueles anos e que precisou que ele enfim se aceitasse para então aceitar o que sentia, passando a descobrir o amor inocente que tinha por seu melhor amigo que nunca seria capaz de conhecer fora de sua cabeça.

E de repente Lu Han nunca mais viu Minseok.

Em nenhuma das vezes que dormiu, ele retornou para o outro mundo. E por não se recordar de nada, sua tristeza repentina parecia sem qualquer razão.

Passou dias tentando descobrir o motivo de se sentir tão solitário, de seu peito arder em saudades e nunca saber do que, de sua vontade esquisita de querer chorar ao deitar-se na cama e ficar a encarar o teto até que dormisse. Contudo as teorias que sua mãe lhe dava ou que tentava formular nunca pareciam explicar o que sentia, história fantasiosas sobre alma gêmea, furos nas ideias ou essas que não se encaixavam em sua situação.

Portanto Lu Han deixou que o tempo cuidasse de tudo, um certo medo de procurar ajuda profissional e acabar por descobrir algo que não queria. Não é como se sua vida tivesse parado, apenas tinha um certo sentimento de vazio, que algo lhe faltava.

Continuou a viver. Terminou os últimos meses do Ensino Médio, se formou e passou no vestibular de uma faculdade em outro país — intercâmbio sendo algo que tanto almejava desde que aprendeu inglês. E quando o tão sonhado dia chegou, Lu Han viajou para o Canadá em busca de sua vida adulta, deixando na China sua família e seus medos de enfrentar o mundo.

Começou a faculdade, conheceu novas pessoas, fez novos amigos, arrumou um emprego, teve seu primeiro namorado, se formou, terminou com seu namorado, teve outro namorado e arrumou um emprego na área que desejava antes de terminar com seu outro namorado.

Sua vida continuou sem qualquer pausa ou que ele se lembrasse de algo; ainda que no final, todas as noites antes de dormir e depois ao acordar, Lu Han sentisse uma certa melancolia e frustração, a mesma que tinha quando era adolescente.

Aos vinte e sete anos, em um dia comum em uma primavera, sem qualquer coisa especial, Lu Han sentiu uma estranha vontade de visitar uma cafeteria que seus amigos tanto elogiavam pela beleza da decoração de flores de papel que enfeitavam o ambiente.

Pediu seu café favorito e foi se sentar à mesa próximo a janela, seus olhos a vagar por todo o lugar e sentindo uma certa nostalgia esquisita em seu peito que lhe trouxe um sorriso ao rosto.

Quando o atendente veio trazer seu pedido, Lu Han arregalou os olhos e ficou a encará-lo surpreso, seu olhar fixo no rosto de bochechas fartas que lembravam um hamster e olhos de formato lindo do homem vestido de gerente parado a sua frente com uma bandeja a carregar uma xícara de café americano. E assim como a si, o homem também ficou a encará-lo, ambos com a mesma expressão espantada no rosto, os dois paralisados.

O tempo pareceu parar ao redor deles, e subitamente a mente de Lu Han clareou, o fazendo mudar a expressão para um sorriso contente e meigo, os olhos a brilhar enquanto encaravam o homem, que também esboçou um belo sorriso gengival.

“Olá, Minseok”.

“Olá, Han”.


End file.
